Blanc
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "White" de elenniel : Hiruma attend deux retardataires et considère ce qu'il se passe autour de lui notamment à propos de la foutue manager. Basé sur le chapitre 168 du manga. OS HirumaxMamori


_Auteur : elenniel_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Blanc

* * *

Hiruma jeta un regard circulaire. On dirait que tout le monde était là -tout le monde sauf la crevette et le macaque, en fait. Il se demanda où ils étaient. Eh bien, ils allaient se le prendre s'ils étaient en retard. Même les Frères Ah-Ha étaient déjà arrivés. Et c'était quoi cette drôle de mode du blanc et du noir qu'ils avaient adoptés sur le coup ? Des abrutis.

Il tapait du pied pour marquer son impatience, notant que le brillant de ses chaussures noires était mieux que d'habitude. Il prit note mentalement de redemander à cet "esclave" de lui cirer les pompes. Le mioche avait fait du bon boulot.

"Mamo-nee ! Tu peux me prendre en photo ?"

Avec un petit coup d'oeil sur la gauche, il vit que la pompom-girl auto-proclamée de Deimon était montée tout en haut du panneau d'affichage. Comment elle s'était débrouillée pour faire ça en rollers il n'en avait aucune idée. Cette gamine semblait ne jamais s'en séparer. Son regard coula sur Mamori, qui essayait de comprendre comment marchait le portable de Suzuna. Au moins la foutue manager avait un meilleur sens de l'esthétique que la pompom-girl. Il approuvait plus de ces veste et jupe en jean plutôt que du manteau rose, du chemisier et du short marrons de Suzuna. (Bien sûr, le fait que la jupe de Mamori s'arrête quelques centimètres au-dessus du genou aidait la donne. Elle avait beau être une casse-pieds sainte-nitouche, au moins elle était une casse-pieds sainte-nitouche avec de jolies jambes).

Il baissa les yeux sur son propre accoutrement -une doudoune blanche avec de la fourrure et un pantalon blanc. Le blanc n'était probablement pas une couleur qu'on lui associait souvent mais peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait tant. Démon ou non, il savait qu'il la portait bien et quiconque le contredisait pouvait aller se faire voir.

Mamori se tourna et il remarqua le haut qu'elle portait sous sa veste. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? C'était jaune avec un drôle de motif en dentelle dessus. Il trouvait ça bizarre. Comment les filles pouvaient-elles trouver fascinant un bout de dentelle ?

"Je me demande où est Sena," dit Doburoku à Musashi quelque part dans son dos.

*_Où justement..._* Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Une minute restante.

Négligemment il regarda Cerberus et le cochon courir sur la route. Étrange que ce porcelet ne grossisse pas malgré toute la nourriture qu'on lui servait.

Kurita roulait quasiment sur le sol tellement il était excité par le Tournoi du Kanto, tandis que Komusubi était perché sur son dos comme un petit rocher sur une colline (qui bouge).

"Le tournoi commence enfin ! Super !" Disait Kurita entre deux roulades.

*_Ça a pas encore commencé, gros lard_* pensa Hiruma. *_Le tirage au sort n'a même pas encore eu lieu_* Mais il ne dit rien à haute voix, décidant de ne pas briser l'enthousiasme de son vieil ami. Ils avaient travaillés dur pour en arriver là. Et qu'importe contre qui ils allaient se retrouver dans les matchs à venir, ils les écrabouilleraient et remporteraient la victoire. Ils montreraient au Japon que Deimon n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Les voix claires de Mamori Anezaki et de Suzuna Taki filtrèrent à travers le bruit de la foule jusqu'à ses oreilles une fois encore.

"Tu ne devrais pas descendre de là, Suzuna ?"

"Aaah ! Juste une photo de plus, Mamo-nee ! Ne t'inquiète pas - je ne tomberai pas."

"Si tu le dis..."

Hiruma se tourna légèrement et vit Mamori lever le portable de Suzuna pour prendre encore une photo de cette dernière, qui faisait un V avec ses doigts. Il eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne savait pas ce que les gens trouvaient de 'mignon' en faisant un V. Heureusement il n'avait jamais vu Anezaki le faire.

Il remonta sa manche et consulta sa montre. "Trois secondes avant la mise à feu. Deux. Une." Il baissa la main. "_Zéro. _Mourez, les retardataires !" Sept Zippos brillants étaient magiquement apparus entre ses doigts effilés. Il les lança avec une précision terrifiante sur sept mèches, tandis que Sena et Monta couraient pour rejoindre le groupe.

Tout le monde regarda avec horreur alors que les mèches s'enflammaient. L'un des Frères Ah-Ha -personne ne se souvenait jamais si c'était Togano ou Kuroki- s'exclama : "Sa précision inutile est effarante !"

Musashi se mit calmement un doigt dans l'oreille lorsque les armes semblables à des canons firent partir leurs missiles avec des boum retentissants.

Sena et Monta volèrent dans les airs avec la force des explosions. Mais même à travers ce brouhaha Hiruma pouvait discerner le cri alarmé de Mamori alors qu'elle courait vers les deux garçons : "Sena !"

C'est alors qu'il remarqua les bottes _très_ blanches de Mamori qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. Peut-être qu'elle avait bon goût après tout.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Comme dirait Miaous. J'ai traduit ce petit OS il y a deux mois de cela mais depuis je cherchais dans une Fnac le tome 19 pour vérifier la traduction officielle du chapitre 168 dont cette fic s'est inspirée. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu de chance alors je croise les doigts que ma trad veuille dire quelque chose et je vous l'offre sur un plateau d'argent. Je repars en trad, bonne lecture à tous et merci de me lire et de commenter !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
